Love and Loss
by Slr.rose
Summary: After Dimitri breaks Rose's heart she leaves everyone behind. Determined to start a new life for herself. She manages to run away for three years with everyone thinking that she's dead, in till one night her old life catches up to her. What will happen to Rose and everyone when they find her?
1. New Life

_After Dimitri breaks Roses heart she leaves everyone behind. Determined to start a new life for herself. She manages to run away for three year with everyone thinking that she's dead, in till one night her old life catches up to her. What will happen to Rose and everyone when they find her, and find out that she has changed?_

 _ **{Rose POV}**_

 _I could remember the look in his eyes perfectly, the way he shaped the words with his mouth, his outfit, I remember everything, and it felt like I was getting punched in the heart over and over again._

I woke up gasping for air. _It was just a dream, that part of my life is over now_ , I told myself. I untangled myself from my bedsheets and went out to my kitchen to get a cold glass of water. Once I reached the kitchen and grabbed my water I sat on the coach and took small sips of it and let my mind wander.

You see, three years ago I ran away with the help of my father, Abi. Right now I am living in New York with my bestfriend Amy and my brother Kiran. I met my brother a year ago at a bar. We had started taking about our personal lives after having one too many beers and one thing led to another and we realized that we had the same father yet different mothers.

A year and a half ago I also died. However I came back to life somehow with no spirit which broke the bond between Lissa and I. I had sent Amy to go to the academy from time to time making sure my mother is alive and well along with everyone else. About a week after I died and came back she went there and had heard Lissa talking to the queen saying that the bond was officially gone and that she knew it was because I was dead. I knew it would be hard on my family and friends but I knew it was for the best. That way they would stop looking for me.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up into my brothers golden eyes. "Couldn`t sleep?" He asks.

"No, bad dream. What about you?"

"My room is too hot, I opened a window and I'm letting it cool down for a bit."

"What to join me then?" He walks around the couch and sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired but I can't sleep."

"No Rose, you can sleep. You just don't want to."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because you're my little sister, it's my job." He pulls me closer to him and I chuckle.

"Go to sleep Rose. Amy and I are here, you have nothing to worry about." I do as he says and sleep comes almost the second I close my eyes.

I wake up to the sun shining though my window. Kiran must have carried me to bed last night. I get out of bed and go get breakfast. When I reach the living room I see my brother and Amy sitting across from each other eating bacon and eggs.

"You guys left any more for me?" I asked. They both look at me and I look into Amy's blue eyes.

"Yeah," they answer non chattily. I grab my breakfast and sit down to eat.

"So, any plans for the day?" I ask.

Amy turns to face me making her red, fire like hair fall into her eyes. She blows her hair off of her face. "Kiran and I were thinking that instead of training today we would walk around New York maybe get somethings. What do you say?" I think about her offer for a second.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

 _ **{Lissa POV}**_

I grab my bag and headed for the front door of the academy. There waiting for me is my boyfriend Christian, my friends Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri. "I'm the last one?" I ask.

"As usual," say`s my boyfriend. I swat his arm and he grabs my bag for my as he chuckles. I push my blonde hair out of my face and look at everyone.

"Well, let`s do this."

Today we plan on going to New York for a day off. After a resent attack at our school I convinced the queen to let us all leave for a day as a `breather`. She let me but not without taking two guardians which where Eddie and Dimitri. We all walked up to the big white jet and got on safely and began to relax for the ride to come. I couldn`t wait to get to New York and see what it had in store for us.

 **Hey guys so first chapter. I know it`s short but the others will be longer. I hope you like this story and I`ll make sure to update as soon as possible.**


	2. New York Mall

_Today we plan on going to New York for a week off. After a resent attack at our school I convinced the queen to let us all leave for a week as a `breather`. She let me but not without taking two guardians which where Eddie and Dimitri. We all walked up to the big white jet and got on safely and began to relax for the ride to come. I couldn`t wait to get to New York and see what it had in store for us._

I ran a brush thought my soft hair letting in flow down. I put on some dark grey jeans with a dark ruby T-shirt. Once I'm all ready for the day I walk back down stairs to meet everyone. I grab my bag and head towards the car with my brother and Amy tailing me. As I got into the passenger seat I looked over at my brother who was driving. "So, where to first?" I ask.

"The New York mall."

"Okay." I say shrugging my shoulders. I grab my phone and put on some earphones and listen to music on the drive to the mall. With the traffic is takes about twenty minutes.

After another five minutes of looking for a parking stop we find an empty one and get out of the black car ready to start our day.

 **{Lissa POV}**

I put my stuff down on my bed in the hotel room all of us will be staying at. I look around, the room isn't too bad. The walls are a nice off white with dark furniture to contrast the room. There are two queen size beds. Christian and I get one; Adrian gets the other bed while Dimitri and Eddie take turns to guard. (Even though it's human day time) but when they do sleep they plan to sleep on the two off white couches in the room. I grab my brown cross body purse and look up at all the males in the room. "Are you guys ready to go?" I ask. They all mumble a yes and node their heads and walk out of the hotel with me. Once we reach the road we call on a yellow taxi that passes by, we all get in and give the drive directions to the New York mall.

Once we reach the mall we all climb out of the taxi and had the driver a bill before he drives off into the traffic. I look at the guys behind me. "So, did you guys want to shop first then eat around one or two?" I ask. They all look between each other then back at me.

"Yeah." They answer in unison. We begin walking towards the mall. Christian comes up front with me and puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't you dare go anywhere without someone with you, you got that?" He asks protectively. I look up into his ice blue eyes and smile.

'What about the lady's room?" I ask sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at that and looks back at me.

"You just reminded me of Rose." I tense up hearing her name. But relax into my boy friends body beside me.

"I miss her, I wish she was here." I say sadly. At that the rest of the guys walk up to meet our pace. "I wish she was alive." Says Adrian. I look up at him sadly.

"Same." At that we drop the conversation and begin our trip around the mall.

 **{Rose POV}**

I look down at my phone as we walk out of the hundredth store we had been to in this mall today. "Hey guys it's 1:57, want to go get some lunch?" I ask. Amy and Kiran node their heads.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Says Kiran. We take the steps and walk up to the third floor to get some food. The food court is giant with many choices, but in the end we all got some fries from New York Fries. As we sit down and begin to eat I can feel a slow trickle of sickness pour into me. But it's not from the food, no it's because there are Strigoi nearby. I look Kiran and Amy dead in the eyes.

"Guys," I say slowly. They both look up at me. "I'm starting to feel sick and it's not from the fries." They both look confused for a second but once my words sink in I can see them pale. We all get up and walk out down stairs hoping they will follow us, they do. From the way I feel I would say that there is about four of them. Once we reach the main floor we walk out the side exit that leads to a back alleyway. We get out our stakes and after about a minute the door opens again.

 **{Lissa POV}**

At around 1:45 we head up stairs and get some food for ourselves. About halfway through my meal I feel Dimitris hand clasp around my wrist. I look up into his dark brown eyes. He pulls me up and leads me away from out table towards the stairs, I turn to see Eddie getting Adrian and Christian to get up and follow us. "Dimitri, what's going on?" I ask. He doesn't bother looking at me than rather stay focused on our surroundings.

"Strigoi." He says quietly. I look at Christian to my right and grab his hand. Once we reach the side exit on the main floor we get out of the mall and are in an alleyway. But when I look around I realize that we aren't alone.

 **Hey guys so how did you like it? Let me know if you think Rose and the old gang meeting up in the next chapter would be too soon. I really would love to hear from all of you.**


	3. The Past Comes Back

" _Guys," I say slowly. They both look up at me. "I'm starting to feel sick and it's not from the fries." They both look confused for a second but once my words sink in I can see them pale. We all get up and walk out down stairs hoping they will follow us, they do. From the way I feel I would say that there is about four of them. Once we reach the main floor we walk out the side exit that leads to a back alleyway. We get out our stakes and after about a minute the door opens again._

 _ **{Lissa POV}**_

 _At around 1:45 we head up stairs and get some food for ourselves. About halfway through my meal I feel Dimitris hand clasp around my wrist. I look up into his dark brown eyes. He pulls me up and leads me away from out table towards the stairs, I turn to see Eddie getting Adrian and Christian to get up and follow us. "Dimitri, what's going on?" I ask. He doesn't bother looking at me than rather stay focused on our surroundings._

" _Strigoi." He says quietly. I look at Christian to my right and grab his hand. Once we reach the side exit on the main floor we get out of the mall and are in an alleyway. But when I look around I realize that we aren't alone._

 **{Rose POV}**

I look at Amy and Kiran who are beside me and luckily both dhampire. I look at the door and out walk four Strigoi. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three dhampire's just waiting for us? It's going to be lovely when we suck your veins dry." Said the tallest one in a bone chilling voice. I laughed at him.

"Yeah, I would love to see you dry and even get a bite in me." I said. He smirked.

"You're brave." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know, I'm also a dam good fighter." With that the four Strigoi attacked us. I threw a silver blade into the chest of the first one. It wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down, in the split second I had the upper hand I ran forward and plunged a steak in his heart. However he saw it coming and dogged just in time so I managed to get the steak in his chest but not piercing his heart. I pushed him up against the wall and pushed it in deeper. He pushed me off of him making me back up, but in a flash Amy was there and pushed the steak all the way through his heart. I turned around Amy was fighting another one already, yet my brother had two on him. I came from behind one and turned him over and plunged the steak into his heart before he even had the slightest clue onto what was happening to him.

In my haze of adrenaline I could faintly hear the sound of other people and a door but I ignored it as I turned to help Amy.

 **{Lissa POV}**

To my left side I saw three people fighting Strigoi. Two Strigoi lay dead on the ground, two more were fighting the three Dhampire's that where in the alleyway with us. They didn't look like they needed help so Dimitri and Eddie just stood in front of Adrian and Christian and I protecting us. One Dhampire was a male, all I could see was all of their backs but I could tell that he had short black hair, he was also very tall, almost as tall as Dimitri as he has also very toned. He looked to be the perfect bodyguard.

Beside him was a girl with fire like hair that was strait. She has fairly short but by the way she was fighting I knew she was clearly very strong.

Lastly there was another girl, her hair was wavy and dark brown almost black she was taller than the girl yet still very short compared to the guy.

As the girl with red hair took out the last Strigoi with the help of the other girl time seemed to slow down. We were all safe now. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding in. The three people looked around at the bodies on the ground and then they all… _laughed_? They honestly laughed. "Well that was fun." I heard the guy say, he had a slight accent that I couldn't place.

"That was easy." Said the redhead.

"It was like taking candy from a baby." Said the other girl, and when she spoke I knew she sounded familiar. I looked at everyone and by the looks on their faces I knew they were thinking the same thing.

Dimitri cleared his throat and the three froze. Within a flash they were facing us and as I looked them over my heart stopped. The girl with brown hair was _Rose_.

 **{Rose POV}**

"Well that was fun." Spoke Kiran

"That was easy." Said Amy.

"It was like taking candy from a baby." I replied.

After a few seconds of silence I heard someone clear there throat. We all froze, then quickly turned around. I looked at the people who had walked in on our fight and my heart stopped. It was everyone I left behind. It was Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri, oh Dimitri. It almost felt like my heart was breaking all over again as I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Rose?" Lissa called out.

I looked between Amy and Kiran and they looked confused, I then returned my gaze to Lissa. "That's my name." I said coolly.

"I thought you were dead." Spoke Eddie. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Long story." Kiran bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Is that everyone from the academy, all your old friends?" He asked. I looked into his golden eyes and nodded my head. After we had met and where close I spilled out everything about my past to him and Amy, they knew everything that happened to me back there, and when I say everything I mean _everything_. Kiran took a few steps forward protectively before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Kiran, don't" I scolded. He didn't respond but he stayed put. I looked back up at everyone. "Well I better be going." We all turned around before I heard Lissa yell at me.

"Rose Hathaway you better not leave again of I swear to god I will kill you," She paused as I turned around. "For good this time." She added. Within a second Amy spoke up.

"Want to come home with us then?" I shot my head towards Amy.

"Amy!" I hissed. She looked at me then shrugged as if it was no big deal. I looked back at my old group of friends. After a couple of minutes of silence Dimitri spoke up. His Russian accent filling the air.

"Sure." Without saying anymore I turned around and walked out of the alleyway with them following us and Amy and Kiran beside me. I looked over at my brother and began speaking in Turkish so no one could understand us.

Since our father was Turkish and my mom taught me a bit when I was younger we both decided to learn more on the language, although Kiran didn't really have to seeing as he lived in Turkey in till about five years ago.

"Ben bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum." I said. (I don't think this is a good idea.)

"Merak etmeyin , biz her zaman dışarı sonra kick." (Don't worry, we can always kick them out.)

"Eğer ben onlara deli gitmeyin emin olmak gerekir." (You have to make sure I don't go all crazy on them.)

"Yaparım." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said in English this time. He just smiled back.

 **{Lissa POV}**

As we followed Rose and the two other mystery people she began speaking in some sort of language I had no clue how to understand to the boy beside her. I looked at Dimitri. "You have any clue as to what she's saying?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I think she might be saying something in Turkish but I'm not sure." I looked back over at them. 'Thank you.' I heard her say in English. _What was she talking about?_ I shook my head. It didn't matter; all that mattered right now was that she was alive. I was sort of surprised at myself for not running up and hugging her first thing but at the same time I had thought she was dead for almost two years. As we continued to walk I wonder what was going to happen next.

 **And they meet up! How did you guys like it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you.**


	4. Our Dearest Father

_As I looked them over my heart stopped. The girl with brown hair was Rose._

 _ **{Rose POV}**_

 _It almost felt like my heart was breaking all over again as I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Rose?" Lissa called out._

 _Within a second Amy spoke up._

" _Want to come home with us then?" I shot my head towards Amy._

" _Amy!" I hissed. She looked at me then shrugged as if it was no big deal. I looked back at my old group of friends. After a couple of minutes of silence Dimitri spoke up. His Russian accent filling the air._

" _Sure." Without saying anymore I turned around and walked out of the alleyway with them following us and Amy and Kiran beside me._

 **{Rose POV}**

Once we all reached the house that Kiran, Amy and I where renting I went over into the kitchen where as everyone else went into the kitchen. "Does anyone want any water or anything to drink?" I called out looking over at them. "I do." Said my brother. I went and poured a glass.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"Got a beer?" Asks Adrian. I roll my eyes; leave it to Adrian to ask about the booze. I turn around and reach into the fridge getting a beer for him. I walk back and give the boys there drinks and sit down on the couch beside Kiran and the arm of the couch. Opposite me is everyone else sitting on an identical couch. Everyone is silent in till Amy reaches over and punches me in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Introduce everyone you idiot." She scolded me. I look over at everyone.

"You guys want to introduce yourselves then?" Lissa began and it went on from there.

"I'm Lissa,"

"I'm Adrian,"

"I'm Eddie,"

"I'm Christian,"

"And I'm Dimitri," Said Dimitri lastly. Then it was our turn.

'I'm Amy,"

"I'm Kiran,"

"You guys all know me." I said lastly. I looked up into Lissa's eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I hug you?" She asks tears spilling down her face. I get up and so does she and we meet in the middle between the two couches and I hug her for god knows you long.

"I missed you Liss." At that she crys even harder. After another couple of minutes we separate and sit back down.

"How have you all been?" I ask them. Eddie looks me dead in the eyes.

"How have we been? HOW HAVE WE BEEN, REALLY ROSE? WE ALL THOUGH YOU WHERE DEAD!"

"Okay, okay Eddie calm down." Hearing me say calming words to him he relaxes a bit. I look at Lissa.

"So the bond really did break?" I ask. She nodes her head.

"How?" She asks me.

"Long story."

"I don't care, just tell us, how?"

"It's a long story."

"ROSE HOW DID THE FUCKING BOND BREAK?" She all but yells.

"I died." Everyone's face paled. I feel my throat get dry.

"You died?" Asks Dimitri. I look over to him then at my brother and grab his glass of water and chug it.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," I look back over at Dimitri. "Yes I died." He's about to say something before I cut him off. "Don't you dare push me any further on the topic." I say in a deadly calm voice. My brother puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to get some more water." He says and grabs the glass. I look back at everyone.

"Why are you guys in New York?" I ask. This time Adrian speaks up.

"We are just here for a week, there was a resent attack on the school so we used it as an excuse to take a week off." I node my head, but then I remember that my father and mother where there recently.

"How recently, what was the exact date?" I ask. As I speak Kiran comes back and hands me the water and sits back down beside me. They all pause to think for a second, in till Dimitri speaks up.

"March 17th." I let out a break of air. My parents where there then. Not that anyone knows who my father is though.

"Is my mom okay?" I ask. I hate to appear weak in front of them but I have to know.

"Yes, she's fine." Says Lissa.

"Okay, good. Do any of you know Abe Mazure?" I ask. I see Adrian and Dimitri pale. My guess is that they know who he is.

"Yes." They both say. "Why, why do you care about him?" Asks Dimitri.

"Is he okay?" I ask engorging him.

"Roza, he's a very bad man, you don't want anything to do with him."

"Stop, you don't have any control on who I do and don't care about! You don't know anything about me! Now tell me if he's okay!" I almost yell. Dimitri is silent for a few moments then puts his guardian mask back on, as usual, he does this whenever things get hard.

"Yes, he's alive." I grab Kiran's hand and we both relax knowing that our father is safe and well.

"Good." I take a swig of my water. Dimitri continues to talk.

"Although he's not too well, for some reason spirt healing isn't working on him. He is spiraling the drain." I look up at him.

"How bad?" I ask.

"I would say that he has a week to live, at the very most." I look over and Kiran shaking my head, tears already rolling down my cheeks.

"Bu ... Ben ... biz doğru yapmak gerekir biliyor musun?" (This…I… you know what we have to do right?)

"Biz ziyaret küçük sis ödeme baba gitmek zorunda." (We have to go pay dad a visit little sis.)

I node my head and I can see tears falling down Kirans face.

"Evet, evet yapıyoruz." (Yeah, yeah we do.)

 **So what do you think about a Dimitri POV soon? Not the next chapter but maybe for chapter six? Let me know, also let me know what you think of the story and about Abi and why we can't be healed…**


	5. Kissed By Death

_Do any of you know Abe Mazure?" I ask. I see Adrian and Dimitri pale. My guess is that they know who he is._

" _Yes." They both say. "Why, why do you care about him?" Asks Dimitri._

" _Is he okay?" I ask engorging him._

" _Yes, he's alive." I grab Kiran's hand and we both relax knowing that our father is safe and well._

" _Good." I take a swig of my water. Dimitri continues to talk._

" _Although he's not too well, for some reason spirt healing isn't working on him. He is spiraling the drain." I look up at him._

" _How bad?" I ask._

" _I would say that he has a week to live, at the very most." I look over and Kiran shaking my head, tears already rolling down my cheeks._

" _Bu ... Ben ... biz doğru yapmak gerekir biliyor musun?" (This…I… you know what we have to do right?)_

" _Biz ziyaret küçük sis ödeme baba gitmek zorunda." (We have to go pay dad a visit little sis.)_

 _I node my head and I can see tears falling down Kirans face._

" _Evet, evet yapıyoruz." (Yeah, yeah we do.)_

I woke up the next morning to see the sun shining through my window casting a yellow glow on my room. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, I let my hair hang in its natural waves and put on a pair of black sweat pants and a plain white tank top. I walked down stairs to find Amy eating and Kiran just pushing his food around his plate not really eating. "Kiran, you have to eat." He turned to look at my but then looked back at his food.

"I'm not hungry." I sat across from him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Eat."

"I said-"

"I don't care what you say, now eat." After a few moments of silence we began to slowly eat his food. I grabbed an apple from the table and ate along. I looked over at Amy. "Amy." I called. She looked at me with concern.

"Yeah?"

"You want to come back home with Kiran and I right?"

"Yes Rose, you guys are my family, of course I will come." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." I looked over at Kiran.

"When are we going to meet them?" he looked at me and swallowed his food.

"Tomorrow at noon." I stood up.

"I'm going to go pack then, see you guys later." I walked over to my room and began packing my things, as I was in the middle of packing I couldn't help but think back to yesterday.

" _Is my mom okay?" I ask. I hate to appear weak in front of them but I have to know._

" _Yes, she's fine." Says Lissa._

" _Okay, good. Do any of you know Abe Mazure?" I ask. I see Adrian and Dimitri pale. My guess is that they know who he is._

" _Yes." They both say. "Why, why do you care about him?" Asks Dimitri._

" _Is he okay?" I ask engorging him._

" _Roza, he's a very bad man, you don't want anything to do with him."_

" _Stop, you don't have any control on who I do and don't care about! You don't know anything about me! Now tell me if he's okay!" I almost yell. Dimitri is silent for a few moments then puts his guardian mask back on, as usual, he does this whenever things get hard._

" _Yes, he's alive." I grab Kiran's hand and we both relax knowing that our father is safe and well._

" _Good." I take a swig of my water. Dimitri continues to talk._

" _Although he's not too well, for some reason spirt healing isn't working on him. He is spiraling the drain." I look up at him._

" _How bad?" I ask._

" _I would say that he has a week to live, at the very most." I look over and Kiran shaking my head, tears already rolling down my cheeks._

" _Bu ... Ben ... biz doğru yapmak gerekir biliyor musun?" (This…I… you know what we have to do right?)_

" _Biz ziyaret küçük sis ödeme baba gitmek zorunda." (We have to go pay dad a visit little sis.)_

 _I node my head and I can see tears falling down Kirans face._

" _Evet, evet yapıyoruz." (Yeah, yeah we do.)_

" _Eğer biz onlarla geri gitmek gerektiğini düşünüyor musunuz?" (Do you think we should go back with them?) My brother points to the group to people sitting before us with a shake of his head. I think about his question for a minute._

" _Onları görmek istemiyorum olduğu kadar ben iyi bir plan olacağını düşünüyorum ." (As much as I don't want to see them I think that would be the best plan.) I look over at Amy knowing she understood us, she nodes her head in confirmation that it's a smart choice._

 _I look over at my old friends. "When do you guys leave to go back?" I ask._

"Tomorrow at noon, this was just kind of a one day thing _." Answers Lissa._

" _Can we come back with all of you?" They seem a bit taken back but quickly answer._

" _Uh, yeah, yeah of course."_

" _Great, then come back here in a week." I stand up. "You should all go now."_

" _But-" I cut them off not wanting to here there protests._

" _Out." I point towards the door. "Now." They slowly get up and leave with their unsaid goodbyes. I shut the front door and look over at Amy and Kiran. "Well, we better start packing."_

I finish up all my packing and go down stairs for lunch but as I reach the bottom I get a shaping pain in my head. I double over and pain and let out a yelp of pain. "Ahhhh," My knees hit the hard the hard wood floor and I bring my hands to my head. "Ahhh." The pain gets worse by the second. I can feel a hand on my back and someone calling my name but the pain keeps me from answering. I see shots dance in front of me but as I focus on them I realize that they aren't spots but rather ghosts. As they begin to whisper things into the wind I can feel my metal wall crumble even more. "What do you want?" I gasp.

"You…" I can hear the ghosts speak to me.

"Why?" I see a ghost I never thought I would see again appear in front of me. "Mason?" I gasp. He puts a hand on my should, but this time I can feel him. "Ahh." I try and back up from him. His hand leaves my shoulder but I can still feel his cold touch lingering on me. "What was that?" Mason looks into my eyes and I can see sadness in his dull lifeless ones.

"Rose, you are closer to death than ever now, you have to be careful, one slip up and spirt won't be able to heal you and you will cross over to the other side, and stay here this time."

"No." I shake my head not wanting to believe his words.

"Goodbye Rose." With his final words he disappears along with all the other ghosts. I put my mental walls back up and look up to see Amy and Kiran leaning over me with worry and concern written all over their faces.

"Rose, are you okay?" Asks Amy. I shake my head and realize the pain in my head is all gone.

"Yeah." I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Did you see Mason? We heard you call out his name." Says Amy.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" They stare me down waiting for my next words.

"He gave me a warning."

"What was the warning?"

"He said that I am closer to death than ever, and that one slip up and spirit won't be able to heal me." Amy and Kiran look at each other then back at me.

"Oh Rose, we're- we…" Amy seemed to be at a loss for words so Kiran spoke up.

"We have your back sis, don't worry."

 **Wow so that took a long time to write but I hope you like it. My exams are soon so I won't be able to write a whole lot but I will try my best. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **In till next time;**


	6. A Haunting Plane Ride

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates but I had exams this past week (I think I failed by math one :0) I also have another exam next week (That just so happens to fall on the same day as my birthday,** _ **perfect!-**_ **note the sarcasm. So anyway this is the next chapter I will post in till about a week or two. (I might post another one if I'm lucky.) But I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Anyway… On with the story…**

" _Rose, are you okay?" Asks Amy. I shake my head and realize the pain in my head is all gone._

" _Yeah." I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water._

" _Did you see Mason? We heard you call out his name." Says Amy._

" _Yeah."_

" _What did he say?" They stare me down waiting for my next words._

" _He gave me a warning."_

" _What was the warning?"_

" _He said that I am closer to death than ever, and that one slip up and spirit won't be able to heal me." Amy and Kiran look at each other then back at me._

" _Oh Rose, we're- we…" Amy seemed to be at a loss for words so Kiran spoke up._

" _We have your back sis, don't worry."_

The next morning I woke up to Amy shaking me awake. "I'm up, I'm up!" I say jumping out of my bed. "What's wrong?" I ask. Amy takes a step away from me and looks at me as a mother would look at a misbehaving child. "What!" I ask.  
"It's 11:20 Rose, your… past friends," She said trying to find the correct words to describe them. "Will be here in twenty-five minutes."

"Shit!" I quickly get Amy out of my room.

The next thing I know I hear the doorbell ring as I finish brushing out my long hair. I look at myself in my full length mirror and am pleased with how I look. Today I picked out some dark blue jeans with an emerald green tight V-neck silky shirt. I hear everyone making small talk down stairs so I walk down before everything becomes too awkward. When I reach down stairs I see everyone sitting on the couches other than Eddie and Dimitri who are standing near the corners of the room. "Hey," I say to everyone. They all look up at me but I look away not wanting to look at my past friends for too long. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bar to eat. When I come back to everyone I realize that my suit case is already down here. "How did that get down here?" I ask.

"Oh I grabbed it out of your room, you have everything you need right?" Asks my brother. I nod my head towards Kiran.

"Yeah." I look at everyone else in the room. "So what's the plan on getting back to court?" I ask. Lissa looks back at me.

"Oh well we will take two cabs to the airport and from there we will take a privet get strait back to court.

"Okay." I grab my things. "Let's go."

Once we board the plane I sit down and get comfortable for the ride to come. I sit beside my brother and to my right is the walk way. In front of me is Adrian and Eddie, beside me is Lissa and Christian and right behind my seat in the Russian god that broke my heart.

Once the plane is in the air for a couple hours I feel my head began to hurt.

"Shit!" Kiran looks over at me.

"What's wrong?"

"My head, I thought this wasn't going to happen this time, but I'm wrong." He grabs my hand and squeezes it before letting go.

"It's okay, just go to sleep."

"I try to do as he says but sleep won't come, instead my head gets worse, getting to the point where I feel like people are putting needles into my head. I let out an unwanted whimper of pain and put my hands on my head.

"Ki…my…head." I can barely speak. I feel a hand on my right shoulder and barley hears my Russian god speak.

"What's wrong with her?"

"This happens from time to time, now get your hands off of her." My brother says in a cold voice. I feel the absence of Dimitris hand on my shoulder the second he takes in away.

"Is it the ghosts?" Asks Lissa.

"Yes, now leave her alone she needs space." After this I don't hear anything else other than a scream in the distance, but once I hear the scream again I realize that I'm the one screaming.

"It hurts!" I yell. I scream again as another wave of pain comes. "Make it stop!" I scream again. I can faintly hear my brother say the next words but as he does I listen to him.

"Bu sen iyisin, tamam, Rose uyku uyumaya gidin." (It's okay, you're okay, go to sleep Rose, go to sleep."

So I do and I welcome the darkness.

 **Hey guys I know this chapter is really short but I have been busy lately with exams. I will try to do better but I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think and let me know what you want to see in the next few chapters.**


	7. Reaction

**Wow, I know I updated pretty fast I am after all _amazing._ I just wanted to thank all of you that wished me luck on my exams. I really love how everyone here is so kind and supportive. The last chapter was pretty short, but at the end there is something I think you will all really enjoy…**

" _It hurts!" I yell. I scream again as another wave of pain comes. "Make it stop!" I scream again. I can faintly hear my brother say the next words but as he does I listen to him._

" _Bu sen iyisin, tamam, Rose uyku uyumaya gidin." (It's okay, you're okay, go to sleep Rose, go to sleep."_

 _So I do and I welcome the darkness._

I can hear a beeping noise beside me and as I slowly begin to wake up it gets more and more annoying by the second.

 _Beep, beep, beep_

I slowly peel open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in a hospital bedroom, one at court to be specific as I can see a decoration of it on the plane grey wall across me. I turn my head to see all of my family cramped in little chairs sleeping beside me bed. I look at a clock on the wall and see the time 6:00AM, no wonder everyone is sleeping. I look over at Amy and gently shake her arm. She wakes up after a few try's and is happy to see me the moment she realizes I was the one to wake her from her peaceful slumber. "Rose, you're awake?" I nod my head. She frowns when she sees I didn't speak.

"Rose, oh god are you okay?" She all but yells. This wakes everyone up.

"Roza, how are you"? Asks Dimitri. My brother shoots him a glare then turns back to me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I point to my throat.

"Water." I manage to gasp. My guess as to why I can't speak is from all the screaming I had done on the plane. He gets up right away and quickly gets me a cup of water from a nearby sink. I sit up in my bed and gladly take the water from him and drink it greedily.

Once I finish the cup I look over everyone. They all look tired and worried. "How long was I out for?" I ask.

"For about a full day." Answers Adrian.

"Oh, okay. What happened?" I ask.

"Well, after you passed out we continued the ride back to court. Once here we rushed you to the doctor's office to make sure that you were okay." Says Amy.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that you could leave once you woke up but you needed to take an easy for the next couple of days." Amy says again.

"And that's exactly what you will do for the next couple of days, you will take an easy." Says Kiran as he sees I'm about to protest. I groan.

"Whatever," I mumble, just get me out of here."

I go to stand up and everyone rushes to help me, I wave them off. "God you act as if I'm a pregnant lady on the verge of birth." As I stand I realize that I'm still in my clothes from the plain. "Where is my room?" I ask to no one in particular.

"You and I are sharing a room." Says Amy. I look over at the ginger and smile. "Great, I expect you know where that is then?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Everyone walks in silence to my room, well everyone that stayed behind to 'really make sure I was fine and wasn't just lying' as they say. Which would be my brother, Amy but we were sharing a room so she was walking with me either way, Lissa and Dimitri. "Really guys, I'll be fine. Amy is with me I'm not all alone and I'm just walking across court."

"We want to make sure that you are fine for ourselves Rose." Says Lissa, the two men beside me shake their heads in agreement. I groan but say no more.

As we get inside the room I realize that all my stuff is already in here. I look over at everyone. "See I'm fine you can all leave." They all look recusant to leave but they do as there told.

"Okay… but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Rose I haven't seen you in years but I still care about you so much." Says Lissa.

"I know, but really I'm all better okay?" Everyone nodes and leaves.

"I'll get us some food and explore the court a little I'll be back later.

"Okay." I answer. As I walk into the room I hear someone follow me. Thinking that it's my over protective brother I say, Kiran, really I'm fine, you kn-" My words are cut off as I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn to see who is holding onto me and am faced with brown eyes, the exact brown eyes the used to make me melt every time I look into them and still do to some decree. "What do you want?" I bark. Dimitri carefully pushes me against the wall of my room not wanting to hurt me.

"I want to talk."

 **Ohh guys I'm sorry I know I'm bad but I had to! I hope you all like this chapter and I'll even give you a sneak peek of the next chapter because I feel like this chapter was too short.**

 _Dimitri puts his hand on my face, I try to pull away but he keeps his hand in place. "Roza, I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't Dimitri, I don't want to hear it." I look away from him not wanting to make eye contact._

" _Roza there is something I need to tell you…"_

" _No, Dimitri, just let me go." I try to get away from him but his arm trap me against him and the wall. "Dimitri! Let me go!" I yell._

" _No, Roza not in till you listen to what I have to say." I try and push him off of me bet he doesn't budge him feet are planted to the ground._

" _Dimitri! I don't want to hear it! Let me go!" I yell._

" _No Roza listen to me please I l-" Right then the door burst open…_

 **Well there is a little sneak peek of the next chapter, tell me what you think will happen and who do you think walked in on them? What was Dimitri going to say?**


	8. Listen To Me

_As I walk into the room I hear someone follow me. Thinking that it's my over protective brother I say, Kiran, really I'm fine, you kn-" My words are cut off as I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn to see who is holding onto me and am faced with brown eyes, the exact brown eyes the used to make me melt every time I look into them and still do to some decree. "What do you want?" I bark. Dimitri carefully pushes me against the wall of my room not wanting to hurt me._

" _I want to talk."_

"I don't want to talk to you Dimitri." He stays there looking into my dark eyes.

"Roza I'm sorry-" I cut him off.

"No Dimitri! You don't get to be sorry! You left me, you had a choice and you choose to leave me! So whatever you have to say don't, I don't want to hear it!" I yell. Dimitri puts his hand on my face, I try to pull away but he keeps his hand in place. "Roza, I'm so sorry."

"Don't Dimitri, I don't want to hear it." I growl. I look away from him not wanting to make eye contact.

"Roza there is something I need to tell you…"

"No, Dimitri, just let me go." I try to get away from him but his arm trap me against him and the wall. "Dimitri! Let me go!" I yell.

"No, Roza not in till you listen to what I have to say!" I try and push him off of me he stumbles back a few feet and I take this chance to run. I only make it a few steps before I feet him grab my shoulders and trap me against the wall again. My head snaps back not prepared for Dimitri and I hit my head against the wall and see stars dance in front of my eyes. "Roza are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He puts a hand on the side of my head.

"Dimitri, please let me go I don't want to talk." I mumble. I don't know why the stars aren't disappearing but they won't. Then I remember Masons warning. _"Rose, you are closer to death than ever now, you have to be careful, one slip up and spirt won't be able to heal you and you will cross over to the other side, and stay here this time."_

"No Roza listen to me please I l-" Right then the door burst open. I turn to see my brother standing in the door way. He marches over to us and pulls Dimitri away from me.

"What are you doing to her?" He yells. Dimitri looks shocked by this question.

"What? Nothing! I just needed to talk to her."

"Yeah well it doesn't look like that." He turns to look at me.

"Rose, O sizi incitti mi ? Iyi misin?" (Rose, did he hurt you? Are you okay?)

"Evet ben iyiyim . O gerçekten konuşmak sadece istemiyordu beni incitmedi. Ben üzerinde tepki-" (Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me I-) Right then I fall to the ground, my vision getting worse by the second.

"Rose, Rose are you okay?" I can hear my brothers panicked voice.

"I'll go get the princess and Adrian to help heal her." I hear Dimitri say. I can hear a door click shut in the background but I don't see it. I see my brother looming in front of me.

"God, what did he do to you Rose? I'm going to kill him!"

"No Kiran, he didn't do anything. Really it was a mistake, I grabbed me but I hit my head. He didn't want to hurt me. He would never hurt me even you know that. I think the only reason I am reacting like this is because of Masons warning."

"Whatever, I still don't like him. He broke your heart Rose. When I found you, you were broken. Even now you're not all back."

"Kiran, just leave it be okay?" Right then my door opens and in walks Lissa and Adrian.

"Oh Rose! Are you okay?" Asks Lissa as she rushes over to my side.

"Yeah, really I'm fine." I lie. The spots in my vision stay the same.

"Don't lie to me Rose!" At this Lissa closes her eyes and heals my head. I don't feel dizzy anymore and my vision is clear.

"Thank you Lissa." I smile at her and stand.

"What happened?" Asks Adrian.

"Nothing is was a mistake." I say. I look over at Dimitri and he has a pained expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Roza, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, it wasn't your fault. Mason warned me things like this will happen from time to time."

"Things like what?" Asks Lissa. I turn to look at her.

"He told me that…" I try to think of a way to say it without putting the whole death part in there. "He said that I have to be careful, I am delicate right now and I can't afford to slip up." Kiran gives me a disapproving look knowing full well that I skipped the most important part of his message. I shrug to say as if it's no big deal.

"Roza I reall-"

"I don't want you to touch or even go near Rose again. Got that?" Kiran cuts him off in a bone chilling voice.

"Kiran!" I yell at him. "I can fight my own battles." He turns to face me with a stormy look in his eyes.

"Apparently you can't so I have to!"

"I don't need your help. Now leave me alone. "I look at all the people in my room. "All of you." With that I leave. I walk down to the hospital for the second time today. But this time for a different reason. This time I go to speak with my father.

 **So what do you all want to happen in the next chapter? I am starting to get a writer's block so I would love some ideas. Some of you guessed right that it was Kiran who barged in, so good job for you!**

 **P.s If any of you have questions about me or any of my stories you can ask me anytime I love talking to you all!**


	9. Flirting With Death

**Hey guys so I am finally done school. (The last day just so happened to be on my birthday) Because I am done school I will be able to update more often. Anyway I hope you like this.**

 _"I don't want you to touch or even go near Rose again. Got that?" Kiran cuts him off in a bone chilling voice._

 _"Kiran!" I yell at him. "I can fight my own battles." He turns to face me with a stormy look in his eyes._

 _"Apparently you can't so I have to!"_

 _"I don't need your help. Now leave me alone. I look at all the people in my room. "All of you." With that I leave. I walk down to the hospital for the second time today. But this time for a different reason. This time I go to speak with my father._

I walk into the hospital in search for my father. I walk up to the front desk and am met with a short and small brunet morio. She looks up and I'm met with stormy blue eyes. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Hello, could you point you point me in the direction of Abe Muziers room?" She looks slightly shocked but gives me the directions to his room none the less. I walk down in the deadly silent hallway with the smell of cleaner burning my noise. I walked up to a closed door that read 13B I knocked and let myself in.

Inside the plain room lays my father on a bed, his face drained of color, purple tinged lips and bags under his eyes. Wires connecting to him from all different angles. "Oh baba." I cry. I sit down beside him and put my hand over his. His eyes flutter open and he looks over at me. The faintest of smiles forming on his purple lips.

"Rose, darling?"

"Yeah baba, I'm here. Kiran is at my room right now. I'll call him down." He smiles.

"I would love to see Kiran." I take my phone away and slip it into pocket pulling my phone. I might be mad at Kiran but I would never let that get in the way of our family matters. I diel the number I knowing it like the back of my hand and he picks up on the third ring.

"Rose?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I'm here with Baba. Can you come down to the hospital? He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, uh sure I'll be there in five."

Sure enough my brother walks through the doors after a five minute wait.

"Baba." He breaths. "Oh god are you okay? Oh baba you have no idea how much I wish this had never happened to you." Kiran looks over at me.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"We need to come up with a plan."

"That we do need to do, yes."

"No." My father growls. I look over at him in confusion.

"Why not? Don't you want to live?"

"Rose, Kiran, there is nothing left to do. I don't want you two to have all this hope of saving me. I'm sorry to be so blunt with the two of you but there is no hope left. I'm going to die in-" He stops whatever he is saying as he starts to cough. The more he does though he starts to spit up blood as well. I sit down on the edge of his bed the soft fabric scrounging beneath my hand.

"Baba, calm down. It's okay just take deep breaths." I turn to look at Kiran. "Kiran go get the doctor." He nodded his head and rushes out immediately. I look back down at Abe with tears in my eyes. I see that he is almost done his coughing fit and is now just trying to get his breathing back in order.

"Old man, I don't care what you say, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you alive and well. No matter what."

"Oh kizm. I love you so much you know that? I am sorry you have to see your old man like this."

"It's okay, It's okay." I hear a door open and shut and turn around to see that Kiran has walked in with the doctor. Before the doctor even looks at Abe he turns to us.

"I need the two of you to leave. You can come back when I am done." I look over at Abe for confirmation and he nodes his head. Kiran and I walk out and we began to think of a plan right of the bat.

"Onu kurtarmak zorunda ." (Kiran we have to save him.)

"Biliyorum, biliyorum Rose." (I know Rose, I know.)

"II sadece... Tanrım... Ben bu baba için asla diliyorum." (I-I just…. God… I wish this never happened to baba.)

"Biliyorum, yapmak . Ama biz elimizden geleni yapacağız . Biz başarılı veya başarısız olsun biz elimizden geleni denedim ve o bilerek iyi uyuyabilir." (I know, I do to. But we will try our best. Whether we succeed or we fail we tried our best and he can sleep well knowing that.)

"Biliyorum, ben sadece en iyi yeterli umut." (I know, I just hope our best is enough.) I feel Kirans arms wrap around me and I lean on him.

"Bu yüzden küçük kardeşim , ben de yapabilirim." (So do I little sis, so do I.)

 **So this chapter is really short but I am having writers block if you have any ideas I would love to hear them and I will give u guess the cred, don't worry. Anyway sorry this took so long. I hope you like it. If you have any questions just ask and I would love to hear what you think about my story.**


	10. Love Fades, Mine Has

**Hey guys sorry for no update I was on vacation for a week and had no Wi-Fi. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _I hear a door open and shut and turn around to see that Kiran has walked in with the doctor. Before the doctor even looks at Abe he turns to us._

" _I need the two of you to leave. You can come back when I am done." I look over at Abe for confirmation and he nodes his head. Kiran and I walk out and we began to think of a plan right of the bat._

" _Onu kurtarmak zorunda ." (Kiran we have to save him.)_

" _Biliyorum, biliyorum Rose." (I know Rose, I know.)_

" _II sadece... Tanrım... Ben bu baba için asla diliyorum." (I-I just…. God… I wish this never happened to baba.)_

" _Biliyorum, yapmak . Ama biz elimizden geleni yapacağız . Biz başarılı veya başarısız olsun biz elimizden geleni denedim ve o bilerek iyi uyuyabilir." (I know, I do to. But we will try our best. Whether we succeed or we fail we tried our best and we can sleep well knowing that.)_

" _Biliyorum, ben sadece en iyi yeterli umut." (I know, I just hope our best is enough.) I feel Kirans arms wrap around me and I lean on him._

" _Bu yüzden küçük kardeşim , ben de yapabilirim." (So do I little sis, so do I.)_

I woke up with the golden sun still shining through the fabric of my blinds. I roll across my bed and checked the time. 4:32 PM, great, I woke up way to early. However at the same time I am no longer tired. I decide to go down to the gym and work out for a bit, I'm always tired after a workout.

I change into a black sports bra and black sport shorts to workout in. I make my way down the lonely, barley lit corridor to the gym. I pushed open the big oak doors and see the gym in empty, no surprise there. I start to run my laps and count. Once I reach thirty I take a drink from my water bottle and work on the punching bags. I carefully, but quickly wrap up my hands and begin to work on the punching bag. Through the haze of my workout I hear the doors open and close. I don't look to see who came in because truthfully, I don't care one bit. After a few minutes I feel a hand on my shoulder, I'm about to grab the person and throw them down onto the ground in till I smell the oh so familiar aftershave I love. _Dimitris here._ I think to myself. "What do you want?" I ask in a cold voice without turning around.

"I came to apologise, from yesterday, I acted rude towards you and I'm very sorry Roza, I shouldn't have done what I did. And I'm very, very sorry for hitting your head, you're okay now right?" His voice was soft like silk wrapping itself around me when he spoke.

"Rose."

"What?"

"My name is Rose, not Roza." I turn around to face him. "My head is fine; I just have to be careful."

"Why, what's going on Roz-Rose." He quickly catches himself for with I am grateful, I don't think I would be able to stay man at him for long if he continued to call me by my Russian name.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong."

"Dimitri, you lost the chance to know anything about me when you left me."

"Rose, you have to believe me that that was the worst mistake I have ever made. I love you Rose, I never stopped."

"Well I did Dimitri like you said before, _love fades_ _mine has_." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I turned to look into his brown eyes that are now glasses over with tears threatening to spill.

"Roza, don't say that. You have to understand why I did what I did."

"Yeah Belikov, why is that?" I could see him slightly stiffen at the use of only his last name.

"I did it to protect you, so you could have everything you wanted-"

"I HAD EVERYTHING I WANTED!" I yell in his face. "I had you; you were all that I needed! I loved you and you used me and threw me away like any other male."

"I never intend to use you Rose, I loved you and I still do, I just couldn't live with myself knowing all the things I did to you while I was a Strigoi."

"You left me because of what you did to me when you were a Strigoi?" I ask slightly shocked.

"Yes, you deserved better than a man that would do such terrible things to you like I had."

"That's my choice to make, not yours!" I start to raise my voice again. At this point I am shocked that no one has heard us yet. "You hurt me more then than you ever could have as a Strigoi." Low blow, I know but it was true he hurt me so bad that day is was worse than when he was sending me death threats.

He took a second to think his next words threw, that or he was hurt and speechless from what I had just said.

"You have to understand that I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Bullshit! You just wanted the easy way out!"

"Rose, I am so, so sorry-"

"Are there any other reasons?" I ask cutting him off.

"What?"

"Are there any other reasons as to why you left me?"

"Yes." I look at him to carry on with the conversation.

"Well?"

"I wanted you to have a full life, I couldn't give you a family, I was taking your chances of guarding the princess, I was taking so many things away from you so I thought if I took myself you of the equation it would solve the problem."

"Well it didn't solve the problem, did it?" I ask as a rhetorical question, yet still he answers me.

"No, it didn't." I turn away and grab my things from the gym and start to walk out in till I hear Dimitri call me. "Where are you going?" I don't turn around and I continue to walk away from him.

"Away from you." I call back as I push the large oak doors open and away from the love of my life.

 **So guys how did you like it? What do you think Rose should do about Dimitri? What should Dimitri do? Hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**


	11. Second Chance

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you all think of it.**

 _I turn away and grab my things from the gym and start to walk out in till I hear Dimitri call me. "Where are you going?" I don't turn around and I continue to walk away from him._

" _Away from you." I call back as I push the large oak doors open and away from the love of my life._

I slam the door to my room shut with a loud bang, not caring if I wake anyone up. I face plant into my bed still sweaty from my workout, that is in till Dimitri came and talked to me. I think over what he just said to me and about why he left.

" _I wanted you to have a full life, I couldn't give you a family, I was taking your chances of guarding the princess, I was taking so many things away from you so I thought if I took myself you of the equation it would solve the problem."_

I bitterly laugh out loud, he was so wrong when he though we has right… at the time apparently.

I had no idea of what to think of what he told me. Part of me was happy to know that he still loved me, the other part of me was royally pissed that he left me. I was contemplating on whether I should talk to Lissa about all of this. I wanted it to be like the old days when I could tell her anything, but on the other hand things had changed between us.

The sound of a knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I went to open the door and; speak of the devil.

"Hey," I greeted the blonde girl that I was thinking about just moments ago.

"Hey, I know it's a bit early," I looked over at my bedside table, 5:42 I had been awake now for about an hour. I turn back at Lissa and motioned for her to continue speaking. "Well I was hoping we could talk, you know since I saw you again we haven't really talked."

"Yeah I know it's just, I've changed and I don't know how thinks can go back to how they used to be."

"Well lets talk then." I think about her proposition for a moment.

"Sure." I gesture for her to walk into my room and she does. She pointes over to my unmade bed and I nod my head, she sits down. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You."

"Okay, shoot."

"How have you changed the past three years?"

"Well…" I trailed off, I didn't know where to start. "I found out I have a brother."

"What! Really that's great… right that's a good thing?" She asks.

"Yeah it's a good thing."

"So can I meet him?"

"You already have."

"What when?" She asks her green eyes showing confusion.

"My brother is Kiran." Realization dawned on her and she looked up to meet my eyes again.

"Really, I though you two were, like, I don't know, a thing."

"Gross."

"It's not my fault I didn't know! You two are really close and it's the first thing that popped in my mind." I chuckled.

"Well no, he's my brother, half-brother really but whatever." I thought about telling her that Abe was my father and went for it. It couldn't hurt right?

"And I have some other family here as well."

"Really, who?"

"Abe."

"Is he your uncle or something?" I shook my head.

"He's my father."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I know right I am related to Zemy, I am Zemy Junior." Lissa laughed.

"Well a family is what you wanted it isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy I found them, well, Abe found me but whatever."

Just like that we went back to our old ways, Lissa and I talking and talking for god knows how long about anything and everything. I even found out that Lissa and Christian had gotten married, and it was only three months ago as well. I also found out that Eddie and Mia were a thing, they had been dating for about a year now apparently. She also said they held a funeral for me, I have a tombstone here at court and everything.

"I need to see this tombstone, then we need to smash it because I am in fact, not dead." I stated.

"Sure thing Rose." I bit my lip and decided to talk to her about Dimitri, why not I told her everything else… well other than how I died I wasn't about to tell her _everything_ in a matter of seconds just because she came knocking at my door.

"Hey Liss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about Dimitri?"

"You can talk to me about anything at any time." She stated calmly.

"Well he told me the reason he left me."

"Why did he leave you?"

"He said, and I quote; _"I never intend to use you Rose, I loved you and I still do, I just couldn't live with myself knowing all the things I did to you while I was a Strigoi."_ Then he went on to say; _"I wanted you to have a full life, I couldn't give you a family, I was taking your chances of guarding the princess, I was taking so many things away from you so I thought if I took myself you of the equation it would solve the problem."_

"Well that's better than the alternative."

"I know it's just, I don't know what to do now."

"I think you should give him a chance."

"Why."

"Well you clearly still love him. And you should have seen him when you left, and when he thought you were dead, god he was a mess, I never want to see him like that again, really.

"Really?" I ask to make sure I didn't miss hear her.

"Yeah, I really do think you should give him a chance, make him work for it, but still…"

"Give him a chance." I looked out my window to see a bit of mist coming down from the dark sky. I think about what I should do for a while till I heard Lissa clear her throat.

"Well? Did you make up your mind you have been sitting there for like almost twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I guess I'll give him a chance."

I looked over at Lissa.

"I have a feeling you _won't_ regret this." She spoke as a soft smile appeared on her pink lips.

 **Hey so how did you like it? Do you think Rose made the right choice? What about her father in all of this? Duh duh duhhhh… ;) Let me know what you all think.**


	12. Authors Note

So I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry.

However I have been getting a new laptop so my old laptop was in store so it was _impossible_ to get my laptop with all my documents to write anything. But now I am getting my new one tomorrow so you should all see a new chapter quite soon.


	13. Spirit can't help you

**Hey guys. I finally got my new laptop so there will be more chapters soon. However school is starting for me in like three days so there might not be as many chapters as I would like to write, but there will still be some. Anyway hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you all think in the reviews.**

" _Well? Did you make up your mind? You have been sitting there for like, almost twenty minutes."_

" _Yeah, I guess I'll give him a chance."_

 _I looked over at Lissa._

" _I have a feeling you won't regret this." She spoke as a soft smile appeared on her pink lips._

I left Lissa's room with a weight off my shoulders. I really did love him, even after leaving me a still loved him. But Lissa was right, I shouldn't just run into his open arms the next time I see him, no, I was going to make him work for it. After all, I was Rose Hathaway.

But there were more important things to think about at the moment. Like my father. He was currently on his death bed at the moment, and I was on talking about Dimitri to Lissa. A wave of guilt washed over me but I pushed in aside. I would save him, even if it was the last thing I would do.

I made my way over to the hospital once again in search for my father. When I reached his room I was happy to see that he was awake and talking, to my brother. I lightly knocked on the already open door to signal that I was there. They both turned their heads to look at me. "Hey." I say quietly. My father just smiles while Kiran says hello. I walk over to Abe's bed and grab a empty chair to sit down in beside Kiran. "Hey dad. How are you?" He gives me a look that says. ' _Are you serious_?' "Right, sorry." I look over at Kiran. "What were you two talking about?" I ask.

"I was just asking him if he knows why spirits healing won't work on him." I look at our father then back at Kiran.

"And?"

"And he said he doesn't know why." I look over at my father for a few seconds before speaking up.

"What element do you specialize in?" I ask. After all this time I still didn't know what element he specialized in. He gives a smirk and I know that my theory was right before he even speaks up. "It's spirit, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I pull my phone out of my back pocket and dial Lissa's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Rose?" She calls into the phone.

"Yeah it's me Lis, are you busy?"

"Um, not really. I was just eating lunch with everyone. Why?"

"I need you and Adrian to come to the clinic."

"What! Rose are you okay? God, what did you do now?" I can hear other people's voices on the other end and someone else grabs the phone from her.

"Rose? Rose are you there?" It's Adrian.

"Yeah Adrian I'm here."

"Rose where are you?"

"The clinic." I really didn't feel like says this all over again. "Listen Adrian can you guys just come down to the clinic?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you-"

"Great." After telling them the room number I hang up. No more than five minutes later the whole gang comes rushing in, including Dimitri.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa is the first to speak up.

"I need you and Adrian's help. It's a little experiment." They both look at each other then back at me.

"Wait, are you hurt at all?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No." I can see relief on everyone's faces, including Dimitri. I motion for them to step away from the group and closer to me. They do just that. I look at Adrian. "Adrian I'm sorry but I have to do this." Before he can speak I quickly grab a pen off the table and stab Adrians hand, not too hard but hard enough that I drew a small amount of blood.

"What the hell Rose!?" Everyone screams. Adrian jerks his hand back and looks at me in confusion. I shush them with my hand and turn to face Lissa.

"Can you try to heal his hand?" She nodes her head and grabs Adrians hand. After a few seconds she takes her hand away and looks down at Adrians hand. Nothing has changed. His hand still has a small pool of blood in the center of it where I stabbed him. "I was right." I mumble to myself. They all turn to me.

"Why didn't it work?" Asks Lissa. I look at the group then at Lissa.

"It didn't work because you two are both spirit users. You guys can heal anyone you want in less they are a spirit user like yourselves.

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"But then why couldn't I heal Abe?" I look behind me at Abe and he gives a slight node. I turn back to the group.

"Because Abe is a spirit user." I turn back around and face my father. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I ask.

"It seemed irrelevant."

"Bull shit. You know that before I left we were looking for spirit users. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to get involved." I glared at him.

"We are talking about this later."

"I might not be able to talk later." He said gesturing to himself. Before I could say anything Kiran spoke up.

"Don't you dare say that!" Abe just rolled his eyes.

"You know it's very well true Kiran. I'm sorry, but it is."

"Shut up." I scold. Kiran looks like he's about to say something but stops once I speak. " _Both_ of you."

I turn and face the other people in the room; Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri. "With your help; all of you, I think we can help him. With or without spirit. But only if you all want to help me." They look around at each other then back at me.

"On one condition." Says Christian. I look into his ice blue eyes.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"You don't lie to us. If we want to know something you tell us strait up." I node my head.

"Of course."

"Okay then, we'll help you."

 **Hey guy's so I know that whole chapter was really based around Abe but I figured we had to know a little more about the situation he was in. Any way next chapter will have both Abe and Dimitri drama in it. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you all think in the reviews.**


	14. Nightmares

_"On one condition." Says Christian. I look into his ice blue eyes._

 _"What would that be?" I ask._

 _"You don't lie to us. If we want to know something you tell us strait up." I node my head._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Okay then, we'll help you."_

I woke up with the sun still blaring in through my window. Why the hell was I awake in the middle on the night? I rolled over and looked at my clock. 5 AM morio time. Just great. I rolled back down onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. What was I going to do about my father? What was I going to do about Dimitri?

I decided to think a little more on the topic of my father. Why had he lied to everyone about what element he specialized in? Why can't spirit users heal other spirit users? How much time does he really have left? I tried to think of other ways to heal him but came up with nothing, and we didn't have much time I started to think about what was making him so sick. Yeah he had been in a battle but that wouldn't have caused this kind of reaction. I spent god knows how long thinking about what was doing this to him but came up with nothing.

My thoughts wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to go down to the gym and blow off some steam. I quickly put on a black sports bra with black leggings and a black St. Vladimir's hoodie. Black was after all one of my favorite colors. I made my way to the gym in silence. No one was in the halls, everybody where probably still sleeping. But that's not a surprise seeing at it's five in the morning. But what was surprising was that when I opened the gym doors and waked in I was no longer alone. Their at the right side of the gym was Dimitri punching a punching bag rather angrily. But what frightened me was the look on his face. Dimitri had a murderous look on his face that scared me. I silently watched him for a few minutes before walking towards him. "Dimitri." I call to get his attention, nothing. I walk right beside him and could hear him mumbling words. Some in Russian some in English. I could only understand what he was saying in English so I payed attention to that.

"Must…Kill….All…" I look at his with confusion, but then I remember. Dimitri sometimes would get nightmares. After him being turned strigoi I could hear Lissa though the bond always talking to Christian about how Dimitri would get horrible night mares and that she was worried about him. Apparently she was walking buy his room one night and heard him screaming and yelling. Only to find out he was having a nightmare. I try calling out to him again.

"Dimitri, it's just a nightmare."

"Kill…All…Strigoi…"

"Hey, Dimitri, listen to me!" I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him around to face me, but he hasn't snapped out of it yet and goes to throw another punch, right at my face. I just barley miss the brunt of it, but he still hit the left side of my cheek. I take a step back but then quickly go back to him. I grab his hands and secure them around his back. He struggles against me but I don't let go. "Dimitri, It's Rose. Rose is here. It's okay." I take away one of my hands to touch his check but he jerks away from me. By doing so he takes a step back and pushes me away from him… but too hard. I fall to the ground on my back with a loud thump. "Dimitri!" I yell. For some reason this snaps Dimitri out of his faze and he looks around the gym. Unsure of how he got there. He then looks down at me on the ground with a hand to my now swollen cheek and shock is written all over his face.

"Roza?" I look up and meet his eyes. He bends down to helps me up but I jerk back on instinct. Not that I'm scared at him it's just that after punching me and pushing me down it's my natural instinct. He sees me do this and looks hurt. "Are you okay?" I node my head.

"I'm fine. Are you? You were having a pretty bad nightmare." I stand up on my own with Dimitri watching me.

"Oh, yeah." He pauses then looks back at me. "Thank you, I could hear you voice, trying to calm me. That's what stopped them."

"You're welcome." He slowly, as if he might break me; touches my bruised cheek.

"Roza, who hurt you?" I look down at the floor not wanting to tell him it was him. But before I can come up with some lie to comfort him he jerks his hand back with a gasp.

"I did. Didn't I? That's why you were on the floor and jerked back from me." I look up into his soft brown eyes and can see guilt in them. "Oh Roza, god I'm so sorry. This-this isn't the first time I've hurt you!"

"Hey it wasn't you fault. You're not an abusive guy. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." At this I can see him freeze.

"But I hurt you, more than once."

"They were by mistake. You had no control. You were having a nightmare, you thought I was strigoi. Didn't you?" He slowly nodes his head. "See, I know you would never hurt me on purpose Dimitri. You're not that kind of guy."

"How can you be so forgiving?" I smile.

"It's just the kind of gal I am." He gives me a half smile. After a few moments he speaks up again.

"I wish I never lost you Roza."

"You didn't lose me, I'm right here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I look down at the ground then back at him.

"You haven't lost me Dimitri, there's still hope." I walk away towards my room but on my way I run into Kiran . "Hey brother, what are you doing?"

"Clearing my head, you?"

"Same."

"I'm worried about Baba."

"I know, I just don't know what to do, or what's causing this, it's so frustrating."

"Yeah, The last conversation I had with him before all this was about his damn earing, I was joking about how it wasn't manly enough for him. I wish I could go back to then, before all this happened."

"So do I, so do I brother." Right then I got an idea. "Oh my god! The earing! How did I not see it earlier?"

"What?" I turn around to Kiran and I can tell that he senses my change in attitude.

"Rose what? Is something wrong?"

"Go get everyone and tell them to meet me in Abe's room in the clinic. I'll tell you all there but I have an idea." Without waiting for a response I race off towards the clinic hoping that my idea just might save my father.


	15. Calm

_I can feel my eyes go wide once I think of an idea for Abe. I turn around to Kiran and I can tell that he senses my change in attitude._

" _What? Is something wrong?"_

" _Go get everyone and tell them to meet me in Abe's room in the clinic. I'll tell you all there but I have an idea." Without waiting for a response I race off towards the clinic hoping that my idea just might save my father._

I race down to the clinic in a mad dash. I can see people jump out of my way and give me odd looks but I ignore them, I just want to get to my father. Once I reach it I burst into his room. "Abe!" I call out. He looks startled by my bust in but relaxes when he realizes it's just me.

"Rose, what crazy plan do you have this time?" I don't answer his question but instead ask him one of my own.

"Are you wearing any jewellery a watch, anything?" I ask still out of breath from sprinting down here. He checks himself over then looks back at me.

"No Rose, what is this about?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rose-" Right then his eyes go wide.

"What, what is it?" I ask worried all of the sudden. Right then the rest of my little group came rushing into the room.

"Rose what is it? I got everyone down here as fast as I could." Asks Kiran. I hold up my hand signaling I'll tell them after before I turn back to Abe.

"What were you going to say?" I ask.

"I have my gold hoop." Quickly I look at his ear. There hangs the gold earring.

"Take it off." He gives me a curious face but complies. He holds it out to me but I tell him to put it on the table. The second he lets go of both the earrings I can see some color come back into his face. I jump with joy and grab my brother.

"Oh Tanrım, işe yarıyor! Gerçekten işe yarıyor Kiran!" (Oh my god, it's working! It's really working Kiran!)

"How do you feel?" Kiran asks our father.

"I feel…" He pauses to search for the right word. "I feel better than I have in a while." He gives a bright and winning smile. Unlike any of the cynical, sarcastic ones he usually gives off.

"You're healthy again!" I yell with joy. I fling myself into his arms with tears of joy streaming down my face. I wasn't going to lose my father. Once I let go Kiran takes my spot by our father's side and hugged him too.

"God, you have no idea how scared I was you were going to die."

"Well don't worry, I'm going to have to be around here for a while more, cause a little more trouble and break a few more knee caps." I laugh and hug him tightly again. I lean in close to his ear.

"I love you father."

"I love you too." He whispers back. Abe and I both know he's not a loveable type, but I suppose after saving his life it gets a little emotional.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, just to look him over." I say when I turn to see my group of friends that still silently stand in my room.

"We'll wait for you in the waiting room." Says Adrian. I nodded my head and they all leave. I called the doctor over and he confirmed what I hoped for. Abe was back to his regular, healthy self. When he stood up he walked over to me.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my daughter Rosemarie?"

"I don't know old man, I don't know." Right then Kiran enters the room with a handful of clothes.

"I got you some cloths Abe."

"When did you get him cloths?"

"Just now."

"Huh, I didn't even realize that you left."

"I know, you were too distracted by our father."

"Oh shut up." I turn back to look at Abe. "I'll be waiting with the others while you and Kiran talk." He nodded his head and I left with a smile on my face.

"How is he?" Asks Lissa once I walk into the waiting room.

"He's as good as new. Thank you guys for all your help."

"We didn't do anything, it was all you." I waved my hand.

"Guys I rarely say thank you, just take it." Christian laughs.

"That's true."

"Oh shut up Sparky." I sit down in one of the empty seats and wait for my family to come out. I suppose now that my father is back in good health I can focus my energy on Dimitri and I's situation. I look up to see him looking at me. His guardian mask is up but I can still see what I think is confusion. We lock eyes, and neither of us look away. "What?" I ask him. Everyone looks up at me.

"What did you say Rose?" Asks Lissa.

"I asked Dimitri what? He's giving me a confused look." Everyone turns to look at Dimitri.

"I'm not confused, just curious. Curious as to why you care so much about Abe. He's a very dangerous man Rose."

"You don't think I don't already know that?"

"That or you seem to not care about it."

"Listen I can take care of myself, Abe would never hurt me." I can hear steps approaching us but neither of us look up to see who it is. Dimitri looks almost annoyed at this.

"How can you be so sure Rose?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Abe standing above me giving Dimitri a death glare.

"I would never cause any harm to Rose, because she is my daughter."

 **Cliff hanger! I wanted to update because I haven't in a long time. Don't worry, this is not the end. Dimitri and Rose still have to sort some stuff out, and Dimitri doesn't yet know that Kiran is her brother… but he will find out soon. Thanks for sticking with the story. Hope you liked it. Make sure to leave a comment and some ideas.**


	16. Forever and Always

_"Listen I can take care of myself, Abe would never hurt me." I can hear steps approaching us but neither of us look up to see who it is. Dimitri looks almost annoyed at this._

"How can you be so sure Rose?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Abe standing above me giving Dimitri a death glare.

"I would never cause any harm to Rose, because she is my daughter."

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks between Abe and I. Adrian is the first to speak. "I should have known."

"What do you mean?"

"It's in your auroras, family always has some sort of link to their auroras, nothing like you and Lissa but it's still a noticeable link." I can see him squint at Abe, Kiran and I. After a few moments of defining silence he goes back to himself. "Ah little dhampire, I guess you got your wish of wanting a larger family." The second his words come out of his mouth I know that he realizes that Kiran and I are also related.

"Yeah, I did."

"I can't say I'm too surprised Rose." Says Eddie. "You and Abe are pretty intimidating and badass."

"Aw, how nice of you Eddie." He playfully rolls his eyes and slouches back into his seat.

I look across from me to Dimitri and give him a look that says that we will talk later.

I look over at Lissa, even without our bond I know what she is silently asking me. _Are you going to tell them about your brother?_ I look over to Kiran in question and he nodes his head. I turn to the rest of our group.

"I have one other little family surprise."

"Oh and what would that be little dhampire?" Adrian asks in mock question. I just roll my eyes in response.

"I have a brother." Lissa and Adrian just smile already knowing this information, while everyone else looks confused.

"Who is it?" Asks Eddie right as Kiran walks over and puts his arm over my shoulders.

"It's me." He says with a large smile on his face.

"Well I didn't see that coming either. But you three all do look alike, should have seen it before." Says Christian. I look over to see Dimitri's reaction and can see relief on his face.

"I'm glad you got the family you always wanted Rose." Lissa says.

"Thank you Lissa." I smile at her. "Should we all go and get something to eat? I bet Baba is starving for some food, aren't you?" I ask turning to look at Abe.

"Yes, but it will have to be quick, I know who did this because there is once one person that could have, I'm going to have to go deal with them right away."

"Who?" I ask.

"No one you know, a guard of mine, he is the only one that could have gotten a hold of my earing."

"What are you going to do Baba?"

"You don't need to hear the gory details Kizm, just know it will all be taken care of. Are thank you, you and your brother for not giving up on me even when I told you too."

"I'll never leave you side, old man." We both laugh as we head to the dinning area. I can see Dimitri behind us all and slow my walk so we walk side by side. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do Roza-Rose." He turns to me giving me an apologetic look knowing that I told him not to call me that, but since then things have changed and I can see he still loves me, and well, I know for a face that I had never stopped loving him, as much as I like to pretend that I did, I know that it was just a lie that I was telling myself every day. I look to our group.

"Keep going guys, we will catch up." I call out to them, they look back for only a few seconds before continuing their walk. Dimitri and I walk over to sit on a bench, there's a few seconds of awkward silence before he speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were your family?"

"Because you were pissing me off and I didn't want to talk to you let alone know about my personal life."

"Understandable after what I did to you."

"Dimitri, I want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago, for everything. The only thing that held me back was that fact that you told me you didn't love me anymore, that, that broke my heart."

"I know, and you don't know how much I want to take that back, I said that because I thought after what I did to you, that I didn't deserve you, that you could, should do better than me. So I did what I thought was right for you at the time. But, I still love you Rose, I never stopped, and I know that it will take time to get back to where we were, but I hope that you could even just be my friend, because having you as a friend with you being with other men, while it will hurt to see it's still better than not having you at all. All that time that I thought you were dead, it broke me, I spend every day in guilt, feeling like I drove you to your death by what I said in the church. So I am sorry Roza, and I will be sorry for the rest of my life." By now his guardian mask was completely gone and I could see all his different emotions on his face, and I knew that I couldn't spend another day not being with him, not telling him that I love him, I knew that if I didn't tell him my feelings neither of us would ever be happy and that there was no other man out there that could take Dimitris place because he and I, we are sole mates, forever.

"Dimitri, I can't be your friend," I could see his hurt him, he even put his guardian mask on, so I continued. "I can't be your friend because, well because I want to be more. I still love you Dimitri, I never stopped." I lean into him and press my lips against his, the kiss shows all the love that we haven't been able to show each other in the last few years. "I love you Dimitri, forever and always."

"Just as I love you Roza, forever and always."

 **-S.R I hope you guys liked this ending. The story is finally done after a million years! But if you guys want me to write an epilogue I can, just review and let me know! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
